


Ron Stoppable the Scrap Wisard

by SokkaTheMan



Category: Kim Possible (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harem, F/M, Harems, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-31
Updated: 2017-02-02
Packaged: 2018-09-21 03:14:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9529340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SokkaTheMan/pseuds/SokkaTheMan
Summary: A new world where Ron and others are endowed with the power of magic. Some called Battle Sorcerers or War Mages, the world has accepted a new term from the young generation: Scrap Wisards. Individuals that use adrenaline to charge their mana producers to produce mana that manipulates the world's properties into magic. Ron x Harem. I hope you enjoy this alternate world.





	1. Stop the Gem Eating Slime!

Ron wore his usual brown cargo pants with blue long sleeve shirt with red jersey pulled on top. On the back of the jersey was the name mad dogs. He was looking over the mission board and pulled one down. Handing it to Wad he asked fearfully, “What’s this one?”

Wade was the mission director of the Mad Dogs Guild. Looking it over he put it back on the board sighing, “It’s the elimination of a goblin encampment. Thirty goblin teeth is the number you need to bring back.”

Scared Ron screamed, “Ah, I can’t do that.”

Wade sighed rubbing his forehead, “Ron, why don’t you just wait for Kim to come back? She usually helps you out on missions.”

Ron biting his nails replied to Wade, “Sorry, but the Ron man is behind on rent. And he needs cash pronto to maintain his naco habit and a place to live.”

Wade stroked his chin, “What about Yori? She’s pretty good on a mission.”

Ron replied snapping in the direction of Yori’s favorite training mat, “Went with Amelia and Penny to slay the ninja gorilla horde that was pissing of the Lord of Turtle Shells.”

Wade asked him looking around, “What about Zita?”

Ron pointed at the game table the lass was known to love perpetually, “Went to save a panda from a barbarian party with Hope, Crystal and Marcella. That way she can get a new board game that she’s been practially dying for. Slash ‘em up Zombies the RPG.”

Wade looked at Ms. Possible’s table to see that she was not there, “And let me guess, Ms. Possible is with Ms. Porter on a mission.”

A nod from Ron supplied the answer that Wade dreaded. Wade was all out of options. Ms. Possible was like a mom to Ron and would help him out in a jam. If she had known how desperate he was.

Wade shook his head to Ron, “Guess you’re all out of luck. Most of the other members don’t want to do missions with you, Ron. I’m afraid, you’ll have to cut the nacos.”

Crying out in drama Ron grabbed Wade by the collar as he fell to his knees, “NOOO! I can’t cut my nacos! I just can’t!”

The doors to the guild building slammed open with a tanned brunette huffing angrily. Her teal eyes radiating with mana from the adrenaline she was getting from her angered state. She ranted in anger at the blonde who was behind her slightly frightened, “I can’t believe you wanted to give that family my drop item.”

Tara replied to Bonnie, “It was my drop item, Bonnie.”

Bonnie turned to Tara having blue fire appear on her right hand, “You would be no where without me. You’d be dead from those giant war penguins if I didn’t come with you. You owed me that drop item.”

Tara uttered back, “But, I was just fine fighting several of them myself. I don’t always have to give you drop items that I earn after each mission do I?”

Growling Bonnie stomped forward, “Listen here, you’re only as good as you are cause I helped you get to where you are. That means you owe me drop items when I say you owe me drop items. You couldn’t last ten minutes on a mission even with Stoppable distracting a single goblin by offering himself up as a meal just so you could get away.”

Tara looked frightened slightly as she slinked back, “Ron’s not like that and neither am I.”

Ron just looked from afar not hearing anything Tara whimpered. Just Bonnie’s rants of how she was better than basically everyone. Gripping his fist he marched towards her. Putting on a smile he jumped in between Bonnie and Tara.

“Yeah, I mean she’d make it back. But, so would anyone partnered up with me, am I right?” Spoke jovially.

Wade looked in awe speaking to himself, “Ron, what are you-”

Ron grinned as he looked to Tara, “So, would you like to go on a mission with me? We could pick an easy one. I mean, with your pollen magic and flower magic we could easily take on any F rank mission. Maybe even E.”

Bonnie tched as she said dismissively, “Just what you would expect from Stoppable. Fs are for Losers.”

Tara looked down as Ron grinned at her, “Eh, easy money is easy money.”

Seeing the uneasiness in Tara’s will Jessica smiled looking at her aura. Jessica was one of the scrap wisards that had emotional manipulation magic. And with the sip of a heavily caffeinated coffee sending a surge of adrenaline through her body. Her eyes flashed as she had white energy flash from her hand, “Mood Love and Protectiveness.”

Tara had an aura of the white energy surround her. It slowly was consumed by a pink plague. The energy zapped her eyes as she opened them and smiled looking at Ron dreamily, “You’re right, easy money is easy money. We should find one that should be real easy. Oh and no monkeys.”

Ron’s eyes widen as he nodded rapidly, “Yeah yeah yeah, no monkeys. That’s a good idea.”

Tara wrapped her arms around Ron’s right arm as the pair walked up to the mission board. Tara smiled as she grabbed one of the board. Wade read it to the pair surprised about Tara’s new mood, “Uh, it’s a mission to retrieve a red gem from the “belly” of a Gem Eating Slime. F rank mission. There will be multiple Gem Eating Slimes that may only have emeralds, sapphires, diamonds, topazes, amethysts or opals. Ruby may not be the first one you come across. I hope you are aware of that.”

Tara nodded as he replied to him, “Yuppers, with Ron’s Lotus Blade spell and my various root and vine offensive spells. We should have one by tomorrow morning. Plus, all those extra gems will make a small fortune if we get good quality gems.”

\-------------In the Woods----------

Ron screamed as he ran away from a blue slime that had several small opals and topazes floating inside of it. Energy keep popping out of his eyes as he tried to desperately run from the monster. Leaping he screamed out gripping his right hand and spinning around, “Lotus Blade!”

A ninjaken appeared in his right hand as he spun around in the air. Coming for a landing the blade swiped through the slime’s “head” just as Ron’s feet touched the Earth’s crust. Whimpering he held the ninjaken in front of him and thrust forward hollering a pansys warcry.

Tara leaped into action as the ninjaken stabbed the front of the slime’s body. Sending energy into it that bubbled the slime’s body. The damage wasn’t enough to cause the center of the slime where the thicker fluid congealed to be damaged. Tara thrust out her hand as yellow energy flashed from her eyes as vines came from her left outstreched arm, “Sol Ray!”

From the end of the vines blossomed a giant yellow petaled flower. The flower three times the size of a person’s head opened with a reflective center. The center unleashed a beam of light that boiled the slime’s outer layer on impact. The ray drilled through the slime until it bathed the center of the slime. 

The pierce of the Lotus Blade had sent ripples through the slime. But, combined with the efforts of Tara’s Sol Ray, the ripples turned to waves. Breaking the slime into bouncing blobs of slime and splashes of ooze that rested as puddles. Like the flesh of an exploded swine, the slime burst out into a spray and blobs of slime. Sending topazes and opals in all directions.

Ron pumped his right fist with a smile, “Booyah!”

Tara smiled at Ron’s behavior. While, Ron and Tara had just arrived on the small jungle. They had already taken on two slimes. And while Ron wasn’t the manliest of men. He had his own charm and would fight back if he had to.


	2. Stop Looking Ron!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There is slight rapeish feeling or description, but it's just supposed to be basic tentacle action like you'd see in anime. Nothing more, Ron will never rape a character in my story.

**Disclaimer to Kim Possible, I don’t own that property. It is a property of Disney.**

_**I know Americans and the dictionary spell Wizard with a Z. But, I was raised in Germany and the UK, plus Egypt and other countries around the world. I’ve met people that spell it with an s and I was just sort of raised that way. It’s just habit to spell it and read it that way. I apologize for misspelling it, it’s just habit. But, this is a fanfiction and spelling shouldn’t be that important. What should matter is the world that is set up and the story itself. I’ll get around to fixing it on one of my days off from work. Now, on with the story.** _

Ron swung his Lotus Blade through the body of a small slime. The blue liquid splashed into a puddle with its’ small gems glistening in the puddle. Ron wiped his brow with his sleeve blowing air from between his lips, “Man, this is just getting too scary.”

Tara giggled as she tossed a ruby in her right hand, “So, I think we got the objective.”

Ron nodded as he saw something creeping on Tara. Gasping he pointed with his sword at the tendril that wrapped around Tara’s ankle. Swinging her into the air causing her skirt to fly away showing her pink panties to the world and her crush was the tentacle of slime squid.

Gurgling the monster creeped out of the jungle with several tentacles whipping around. It’s primary six tentacles moved in the air. While, its thin feeler tentacles slowly wrapped around Tara.

Ron’s eyes flared up as he growled standing up. His sword vanished in a blue flame. Extending his hands out he took a stance. Monkey Aura surrounded him as he focused on the monster. His focus was disrupted by Tara’s scream.

Tara moved her right hand to her skirt to try and cover up her pink panties that sported an decorative faux rose on the outside. This rose was placed right where her maidenhood was located. This image made Ron blush and Tara scream out at him, “Look away, Ron!”

Ron shook his head and nodded with the blue monkey appearing around him, “Mystical Monkey Power!”

The howls of monkeys emitted with his aura as he leaped into action. The squid was struck multiple times as Tara was in distress.

Tara mewled to the slime squid as its’ tentacles swarmed her wrapping around her lower body. Red cheeks she said trying to gain enough adrenaline for a spell, “Please, don’t.”

Tara felt the tentacle flick the decorative rose on her panties. Gasping she said to the monster, “No, that flower is for Ron only.”

(Yes, I went there. This is a Rated M story. No explicit lemons. But, a bit of a tease.)

Tara then noticed that her heart was not pumping fast. Instead it seemed to be slowing down. She figured out why she couldn’t get her adrenaline levels up. The monster was obviously giving her a chemical that calmed her adrenal glands. Which would not supply her mana producers with any mana.

Fearful she screamed to Ron, “Ron, I can’t use magic!”

Ron looked serious as he said with a glare, “Rufus!”

A pink seal appeared on the ground that summoned a small pink naked mole rat. Ron pointed at Tara as he said to the rodent summon, “Ten nacos for freeing Tara.”

Squeaking with enthusiasm, “Ya huh.”

The mole rat launched into the air with an aura consuming him. The mole rocket flew like a rocket crashing through tendrils. The damsel was soon free just in time to not have her bosom molested by the feeler tentacles.

Tara fell through the air as Rufus landed first and held out his arms. He somehow caught her and had an unusual amount of strength. Enough to hold the blonde girl like she was being carried by a knight. Tara smiled and cheered, “Ten Nacos.”

Tara smiled to him and petted his head, “Five more from me.”

Rufus cheered. Ron dashed and leaped from tentacle to tentacle. Flying into the air he made a hammer fist which the mystic monkey energy duplicated on a larger scale. Swinging down the monster was smashed in its head splashing all over the jungle.

Like a tidal wave the monster burst. Sapphires landed everywhere in the jungle. Tara looked at herself as she stood up from Rufus, “Great, all my clothes are soaked.”

Ron spouted for help, “I can’t swim!”

Tara looked down at Ron who was in the shallow remains of the monster. With a giggle she told him, “Ron, you’re not going to drown in a shallow pond.”

\-----------At a stop on the way to the guild------

Ron sat on a bench outside a changing station. He was now in a pair of black trunks. His clothes were inside a nap sack. The netted nap sack would let the slime remains drip out. Hopefully, they would be dry by the time he got back.

Rufus was eating away at his eleventh naco. Sighing he petted his belly which seemed to be bigger than the rodent summons tail. Ron looked down at the rodent and sipped on his coke. Slurping enough to keep his adrenaline up enough to keep Rufus summoned long enough to finish his well earned nacos.

The changing room opened with Tara walking out. Ron gasped as he saw her wearing a bunny girl costume. It was composed of a pair of pink bunny ears that went well with the rose in her hair. The top she wore was a red tube crop top with buttons up the front holding it together, a line of gold buttons on scarlet black lined leather between her breasts. Underneath the top was a black soft material bra or bikini top as the strips could be seen coming up from the tube crop top and tying around the back of the neck. Her hoop skirt was designed like an upside down rose with various pieces of fabric looking like rose petals. Her green belt had decorative thorns that each held the drawstring to several small pouches.

Ron’s jaw just let itself hang as he sputtered, “Ha-ha-how-wow.”

Tara blushed as she told him with a smile, “This is the part where you say, Badical outfit.”

Ron nodded as he said with a smile, “Badical outfit, Tara.”

Tara got a chance to look over Ron and see his forming abs. Sure, he didn’t have no six pack. But, he was shaping up even with all those nacos that he eats constantly. A blush invaded her cheeks as she saw a drop of moisture drip through his blonde chest hairs. Following it her eyes landed on his black trunks. Her checking out of Ron came to a halt as she heard a voice, “Ron, Tara? What are you doing here?”

Tara looked up embarrassed to see Kim and Monique standing just south of the pair of blondes. Ron shot straight up as he shouted to her, “KP!”

Tara sulked a bit at Ron’s enthusiasm at Kim’s arrivial. She slinked behind the blonde she crushed on. Ron smiled at Kim and told her how Tara had helped him out with his rent and stuff by going on a mission with him.

Monique was complimenting Tara’s clothing. Looking at it form multiple angles to see the awesome garb.

Ron on the other hand was told by Kim that he could have switched to medium nacos instead of grandes. Ron shouted to the heavens pointing up with a single index finger, “Blasphemy! No Naco shall be un-grande sized. So says the creator of the Naco!"

This caused Tara to giggle and admire Ron from behind. She knew that he was just so her type.


	3. Stop!  We can't live with Nacos!

**Disclaimer to Kim Possible, I don’t own that property. It is a property of Disney.**

 

Tara and Wade stood in front of an old woman who eyed the ruby. She looks up and says with a smile, “Thank you dearie. As promised, payment of 1200 jingle.”

 

The old woman dropped a bag in Wade’s hand which he soon opened to pull out bronze triangle coins. Each had a symbol on them that identified the currency’s legitimacy. Wade smiled as he shook the woman’s hand, “Hire us any time for any other tasks you need handled.”

 

Wade walked with Tara as he pulled 100 jingle out for himself. Handing the bag to Tara he replied to her, “The rest is for you and Ron. Be sure to split it with him. Don’t make me go IRS on you like I do Bonnie.”

 

Tara replied to him with worry, “I’d never keep extra. And Bonnie was only borrowing from me while you made sure I got paid my full amount.”

 

Wade sighed as he told Tara something he thought she would have figured out, “Tara, she was stealing from you. She even said it herself about how any drop item you had belonged to her. She was using you.”

 

Tara shook her head as she looked away and down, “No, she wasn’t. She was just-just- being a good friend trying to make sure I didn’t get too full of myself. Anyways, I got to go give this to Ron.”

 

Tara ran off as Wade sighed and spoke to himself, “Bonnie really did a number on her. I wish that Jessica’s spell lasted longer. Unfortunately, it doesn’t. I don’t Tara will be even able to give Ron his cut.”

 

\-------At the Mad Dogs Guild-------

 

Tara walked through the doors and looked around. Spotting Ron she walked with an eager smile. Suddenly, Zita went over to him with a smile on her lips.

 

Tara stopped as Zita sat down on Ron’s lap with her back to his chest. Smiling Zita kissed Ron’s cheek making Tara’s heart clench.

 

Bonnie saw this weakness as she walked up with a smirk, “Oh, losers. Can’t trust them can you? Sure, they’ll get help from you on a mission they need desperately done. But, then they just up and forget about all the kindess you give them.”

 

Tara shook her head, “No, Ron’s just with Zita. The two are dating. Everyone knows it.”

 

Smiling Bonnie looked at Jessica as she held up a picture of Jessica hugging a bouquet of roses while dressed in her jammies stuffing her mouth with chocolates. Bonnie wiggled one her brows as Jessica sullenly drank some of her coke. Her eyes glowed as she said with regret, “Mood Gullible.”

 

Tara’s eyes had a gray light invade them. She suddenly lost the light to her eyes and seemed rather out of it. Bonnie smiled as she tucked the picture into her cleavage, “Well, how about you give me that jingle? I’ll make sure to give some to Ron. And don’t worry, I’ll make sure you don’t starve or anything like that.”

 

Nodding Tara gave Bonnie the money and walked off elsewhere. Bonnie walked over to Jessica and sat down. Jessica glared at Bonnie as she growled, “I can’t believe you got more dirt on me.”

 

Bonnie looked at her, “That’s what you get for trying to get Tara to leave her mistress. Remember, I made you who you are. Just like I did her. If you step out of line again trying to perk her up or anything of the like. I’ll show everyone your disgrace and I’ll break you in spirit. People don’t betray and disobey me.”

 

\-----Zita and Ron----

 

Zita noticed Tara walking to the stairs as she says to Ron, “Didn’t Tara go pick up the mission pay?”

 

Ron smiled as he replied to her, “Ah, she can keep it. She was having a bad day. Bonnie was really riding her. Besides, with all the drop items I got. I paid off my rent for the next two months. Now, I just need to pay for you my girl.”

 

Giggling Zita blew a raseberry between her lips, “Yeah, and how are you going to live without nacos?”

 

Ron’s eyes bugged out as he dramatically cried, “NO!”

 

Zita laughed as she replied to him, “Don’t worry, I know how to keep my boy on a good naco diet. And to work off those extra carbs.”

 

Ron cracked a brow as Zita held up a mission paper, “If we get the rare materials for the order of twenty falcon swords. Then, we get 8000 jingle plus two items from a choice of three. The materials at Walrus Beach.”

 

Ron gulped as he nodded to her with a smile, “Alright, let’s go.”

 

Zita stood up and extended her hand to Ron. Ron took it and the pair walked out of the guild. They were followed by Tara’s eyes from her bedroom.

 

Tara’s door opened as Bonnie walked inside. Bonnie spoke to Tara’s back with a confident smile, “He straight laughed at being offered some money. Saying that Tara could use all the help she could get. And he’s perfectly happy to just go off on another mission to make up for the loss.”

 

Tara listened to Ron’s cheer from outside, “Time to get paid!”

 

Tara’s hair and shoulders drooped as she despaired. Bonnie grinned at the blonde’s spirit being broken. Putting on a show she said to her, “Look, I’ll go buy you something nice. That should make you forget about that loser.”

 

\-----------Walrus Beach----------

 

Zita was dressed in a red bikini with a yellow flower pattern on her left bikini cup. Holding a hammer she stood on the beach in a stance for combat. Her eyes were flashing green energy as her yellow beach skirt flapped in the breeze.

 

Dashing at a giant walrus she hollered taking a swing at it, “Attack Demon Mammoth Hammer!”

 

The hammer head was the end of a Demon Mammoth’s tusk. The hammer head sported a chip where a sliver of ivory was missing when the tusk was collected. The tusk flared as it collected her battle cry’s murderous intent. The energy surrounded her in a black energy. The black energy took the form of a mammoth.

 

With the swing of her hammer she made impact on the walrus. The giant walrus cried in pain as it was struck.

 

Ron cheered from his spot where he held a hand held vacuum, “That’s my girlfriend!”

 

Ron looked at his job and vacuumed up the a beach falcon’s feather. The device hummed as he grinned. Suddenly, the cry off a falcon startled Ron.

 

Screaming he turned around to see a beach falcon coming in for an attack. Ron had been at its nest and was now going to pay for taking some its dropped feathers. And the only thought that went through his mind was, “What the heck should he do?”


End file.
